halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Discussione:Firefight Versus
interessante!!!Y92 20:37, lug 31, 2010 (UTC) più vengo a sapere cose su halo reach, più mi convinco che prenderò Gears of War 3343 Guility Spark 08:55, ago 1, 2010 (UTC) Quoto, stanno stuprando il gioco...ora mi pare troppo cod...che io odio apputo...classi, poteziameti...capivo le armature, ma esagerano...se non fosse per forge world o per sparatoria 2 ignorerei il gioco. JTS - 117 09:09, ago 1, 2010 (UTC) già....dopo aver visto la beta avevo qualche dubbio, ma ora che si conoscono le nuove modalità ho deciso che prenderò halo reach quando costerà due euro di marzapane. Sparatoria Versus mi pare una cavolata, gli Elite hanno troppo vantaggio! poi anche le altre modalità (invasione, headhunter, Spartan vs Elite) non mi sono per niente piaciute, hanno cambiato radicalmente il multiplayer che era ormai il "marchio di fabbrica" di Halo. Una bella partita ad Annex in Gears 2 è decisamente più divertente!!!343 Guility Spark 14:09, ago 1, 2010 (UTC) si in effetti lo hanno pasticciato un po' aggiungendo tutta sta roba ma il prezzo di partenza sarà + o - di 60 euri? Arbiter15 16:02, ago 1, 2010 (UTC) 65!! Cmq quanti cazzo errori ho fatto!! XD JTS - 117 18:30, ago 1, 2010 (UTC) secondo me per le classi hanno fatto solamente bene, non sarebbe neanche stato male avere le classi dove si poteva già cominciare con veri fucili di precisione e lanciarazzi... a quel punto vedevi che disastro! a me le nuove modalità piacciono un sacco, halo 3 è molto più morto come gioco, non c'è attività quanto in reach, dove ogni secondo crepa qualcuno e ti puoi aspettare un colpo alle spalle. Per me non è ancora uguale a cod, da cui prende molto spunto, se volete vedere un gioco uguale a cod prendete i due battlefield bad company, (1 e 2) e guardate la differenza assurda: nell'1 solo tacche di mira e ottiche, e l'arma scompare nella corsa; nel due i red dot saltano fuori come i funghi, l'arma viene spostata come in modern warfare due nella corsa, e quando colpisci uno esce il reticolo a croce come in cod... halo ha molto più stile personalizzato, sicuramente gli darò anticipo rispetto a Black Ops e probabilmente lo preordinerò perchè ho l'impressione che se vado a prenderlo il 14 settembre non ne trovo nemmeno uno... secondo me sarà un successone assurdo, comunque anche sparatoria non è detto che sarà a vantaggio eccessivo degli elite, ricordate che gli spartan hanno notevolissime abilità armatura come lo spettro e il medico e soprattutto la forza del lavoro di squadra non viene compensata da nessuna superiorità di partenza ( e ve lo dice uno che fa softair quindi il gioco di squadra sa anche fin troppo bene quanto conta :) )Y92 19:56, ago 1, 2010 (UTC) grazie del parere sto valutando se prenderlo ora o tra un bel po' di tempo ma nn so ancora... ma black ops è 1 call of duty? Arbiter15 08:53, ago 2, 2010 (UTC) si black ops è il prossimo CoD (che io non prenderò perchè a parte World at War i CoD non mi piacciono). Comunque per la sparatoria, se anche gli Elite fanno gioco di squadra, hanno già vinto! Comunque resto della mia opinione, mi piaceva di più Team SWAT di halo 3 di qualsiasi modalità della beta, prenderò reach solo per la campagna (che dai video non mi piace comunque, mi pare troppo frenetica), e darò la precedenza a Gears 3, Conviction (che lo volevo prendere da mesi) e altri giochi... per me non sarà un enorme successo, vedremo all' uscita ( e poi non conta quante copie si vendono, magari vendi 284746237 copie ma magari la metà ci gioca una volta e poi gli fa schifo). 343 Guility Spark 10:01, ago 2, 2010 (UTC) Ah dimenticavo, inoltre ODIO le abilità dell' armatura343 Guility Spark 10:01, ago 2, 2010 (UTC) o ragazzi, mi potete dare un consiglio: non so se prendermi dead rising 2 (visto che ho l' uno ed è molto divertente) oppure halo reach (visto che ho halo ce, halo 2, halo 3, halo 3 odst) ma non so se mi piacerà halo reach perfavore aiutatemi voi bè se vuoi il mio parere, halo reach ha una bella grafica, novità che altri giochi non hanno, la campagna sembra molto divertente cm anke alcune modalità di gioco multi(tra cui invasione ke mi fa impazzire!! >.<) ma se nn ti piacciono le azioni frenetiche nn te lo consiglio. Se hai provato la beta e ti è piaciuto te lo consiglio poi vedi te PS scusa ma nn li conosco gli altri giochi ke dicevi quindi nn so paragonarli... Arbiter15 19:14, ago 2, 2010 (UTC) prova Battlefield Bad Company... su xbox live c'è la demo che puoi scaricare in italiano, a me è piaciuto parecchio, anche se come tutti gli ultimi giochi dura più o meno dieci minuti... grafica al livello di halo reach beta anche se ci sono molti errori (abbinati ai positivissimi aspetti del motore grafico frostbite) di calcolo nel gioco... ma con quelli io mi diverto ancora di più :D comunque in reach a me piace moltissimo la possibilità di correrem team swat lo trovo più equilibrato (e che ci vuole con una raffica di 3 colpi a uccidere uno? lo becchi alla testa con due colpi di probabilità in più), non sarebbe male avere un fucile d'assalto molto potente ed uno meno potente ma con moltissime munizioni... un pò come la m7 di halo 3 come capienza, per intenderci.. per le abilità non riesco a sopportare quelle come armor lock (non ha senso, quanti spartan sarebbero sopravvissuti se lo avessero utilizzato? è fatta per compensare l'invincibilità ma da troppi vantaggi, emp alla fine e calo degli scudi di chi attacca...) anche medico non mi suona troppo bene... rigenerasse solo la salute ok... le armature di metallo non si curano con le bende o con le particelle ma con saldatore e placche! comunque vado matto per i modern warfare e call of duty 2, world at war è bello di grafica ma non è di mio gusto... io assolutamente contro i medal of honor! ancora un pò in frontline patterson si portava dietro un artiglieria calibro 88mm ripiegabile!Y92 19:55, ago 2, 2010 (UTC) ma pure nella campagna ci saranno tutte le abilità?? spero proprio di no perkè il blocco mi fa skifo e anke il medico, mi va bn l'invisibilità o il jetpak ke sn un pochino + realistiche ma quelle 2 li nn le sopporto <.< Arbiter15 08:16, ago 3, 2010 (UTC) Se volete parlare del gioco fatelo qua http://halopediaforum.forumattivo.com/halo-f1/valutanzioni-di-h-reach-t31.htm#102 . Ok? finiamola di intasare la wiki! JTS - 117 11:57, ago 3, 2010 (UTC)